


Kuromatiku

by venusnoire



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alien Invasion, Alternate Universe, Baekhyun is an artist, Kyungsoo is an alien, M/M, Pandemics
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:49:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28481196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venusnoire/pseuds/venusnoire
Summary: Sensacional. Ele veio direto do espaço sideral.baeksoo // também postada no social spirit
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Kuromatiku

#1

A invasão ocorreu no sétimo mês de um dos piores anos da era moderna desse mundo que, para os recém-chegados, era simplesmente atrasado e patético em todos os aspectos. O céu? Feio, monocromático. A vegetação? Nada de especial. O comissário Do tentou se distanciar, mantendo para si mesmo suas observações que ele sabia serem tendenciosas. Seus mestres o haviam ensinado a não menosprezar povos e planetas que, à primeira vista, poderiam parecer toscos e retrógrados. Quanto a esse assunto em particular, as cartilhas e ensinamentos que a tripulação recebera eram volumosos e repetitivos.

Ao estabelecer contato com uma raça aparentemente inferior, abandone todo senso de superioridade.

Trate-os de igual para igual, seja longânime e tolerante.

O comissário Do teve que se resignar. Em algumas ocasiões e com algumas pessoas, ele precisou se fingir de estúpido. Para sobreviver numa sociedade como essa, o orgulho, a inteligência e a sensibilidade deveriam ser postas de lado com certa frequência. No entanto, tinha que admitir, suas críticas eram feitas do ponto de vista de um forasteiro. Talvez ele simplesmente não compreendesse o funcionamento dessas engrenagens.

Em seu sistema solar, as coisas eram mais simples e diretas ao mesmo tempo em que eram incomparavelmente complexas e delicadas.

#2

Antes de subirem a bordo, a missão parecia clara. Quando aportaram a nave e estabeleceram o primeiro contato com aquela raça estranha, todavia, as coisas ficaram confusas e, à medida que o tempo passava, essa impressão só se tornava mais forte. Confusão, má comunicação, frustração. O comissário Do experimentou cada um desses sentimentos com uma intensidade terrível. Ele odiava aquele planeta, odiava tudo a respeito dele. Sentia falta das pessoas que deixara para trás, das paisagens, até do ar que respirava em sua terra natal. Tudo aqui era diferente. Ele não suportava.

Seus colegas tampouco estavam se adaptando muito bem, isso era óbvio. O comissário Do às vezes punha no ombro deles sua mão de longos dedos e extrema sensibilidade. Eles permitiam o contato e o comissário Do ia adiante. Sentimentos compartilhados – empatia. Seu povo era capaz de chorar as lágrimas uns dos outros. A emoção coletiva produzia arte coletiva e compreensão mútua. Já os seres humanos eram selvagens, brutos de dentes arreganhados ameaçando seus irmãos.

Nem todos, nem todos. O líder Suho insistia em defendê-los, a mão alva e calorosa no ombro do comissário Do.

Talvez seja verdade o que você diz, talvez nem todos sejam tão ruins. Mas os maus são a maioria.

Não entendo, nunca vou entender. O que viemos fazer aqui, afinal?

O líder da tripulação tinha o rosto lavado das lágrimas de seu subordinado, lágrimas leitosas, pérola líquida. Suas faces angulosas cintilavam. Ele era tão bonito e bom.

Eu também não tenho certeza, ele disse.

#3

O comissário Do abandonou seu título de comissário. Ele pediu permissão e o capitão a concedeu. Ele estava abatido e triste com tudo o que via. Não queria mais exercer aquela função, não conseguia. Um ser humano teria encarado aquela desistência como vergonhosa. Na verdade, havia muitas maneiras de encará-las, nenhuma positiva. Foi Byun Baekhyun quem lhe disse isso. Do não entendeu, mas qual a novidade nisso? Ele entendia menos e menos, a cada dia que passava.

Desistir dificilmente é uma atitude louvável para nós, seres humanos. Nós prosseguimos, mesmo se for à custa da nossa saúde mental, mesmo que continuar não faça mais sentido. Nós vamos em frente, não importa o que aconteça. A gente vai, vai e vai. Ninguém pode ficar parado. E é assim que, sem perceber, nós retrocedemos. Ou andamos em círculos. Ninguém pode ficar parado. Toda inércia será castigada, todo silêncio é maléfico.

O extraterrestre não precisou colocar a mão sobre o ombro do terráqueo. Ele sentiu e atinou, ele sofreu e lamentou. E chorou, ainda que Baekhyun sequer tivesse aquelas lágrimas para desperdiçar.

#4

Byun Baekhyun era escória humana de terceira classe ou talvez seu status fosse ainda mais baixo que isso. A hierarquia e interações sociais daquele povo eram assunto difícil de dominar; e, de qualquer forma, o ex-comissário tampouco se interessava em saber onde exatamente seu novo amigo estava nessa pirâmide social.

O fato era que ele não tinha função naquela sociedade. Ele fazia muitas coisas, mas nenhuma delas era considerada “trabalho de verdade”. Byun Baekhyun tentou explicar, mas falhou. A barreira linguística não era tão impossível de transpor quanto a barreira cultural. Era algo muito sutil para que o forasteiro entendesse.

Há trabalhos que não são reais?

Trabalhos abstratos?

Trabalhos irrealizados?

Como um trabalho pode não ser verdadeiro?

É por que ele não foi feito ou foi malfeito?

Mas como pode ser isso? Você pintou. Eu estou vendo a pintura. Ela existe. E é muito bonita e bem feita. Ela tem técnica, trabalho envolve técnica. E ela tem espírito, portanto, não é algo que possa ser feito pelas máquinas de que vocês, aqui na terra, dispõem.

Trabalho manual não é a definição primária de trabalho?

Qualquer um pode reconhecer isso, ou não pode?

Quando Do se calou, ele percebeu que Baekhyun tinha uma expressão insondável.

Leve com você, ele pediu. Todas as minhas pinturas, o que eu escrevo e minhas composições. Eu quero que você leve com você.

Do se absteve de perguntar o porquê daquilo. Ele tinha a impressão de que tantas perguntas haviam aborrecido Baekhyun, de maneira que não preferiu não bombardeá-lo com novas indagações. Baekhyun não tinha obrigação de explicar tudo para ele. E Do não iria insistir, ele simplesmente acataria o pedido daquele humano. Ele levaria a arte dele para um lugar onde houvesse olhos para enxergá-las, corações para apreciá-las.

#4

Mesmo afastado de suas funções, o ex-comissário continuava a par dos assuntos da tripulação. Ele ainda os auxiliava e tinha muito o que fazer ao longo do dia. A equipe progredia. Os assuntos estavam em curso. Nada corria como eles haviam planejado, mas corria mesmo assim. Seu planeta de origem era território um tanto inóspito, assolado por muitas tragédias naturais, chuvas abundantes, toda sorte de fenômeno imprevisível. Seu povo fora temperado na fornalha da casualidade, eles sabiam lidar com variáveis incertas e inesperadas, eles abraçavam o caos e dançavam com ele. A Terra e seus filhos eram um enigma vivo que eles pacientemente tentavam decifrar.

Ajudá-los. Temos que –

Sua intenção era pura. Forças desconhecidas conspiravam a seu favor, pois eles não estavam tentando bagunçar ordem nenhuma, e sim agir de acordo com ela, em prol dela.

No fim, eles ficaram aliviados e contentes. A missão havia sido cumprida. Não que tudo estivesse bem, mas pelo menos estava um pouco melhor do que antes de eles aterrissarem naquele mundo esquisito.

Ao ex-comissário fora dado um nome terráqueo. Kyungsoo. Ele gostou da sonoridade desse nome.

Pois bem, Kyungsoo não estava apenas aliviado e contente, ele estava genuinamente feliz.

#5

Baekhyun apareceu no acampamento pensando que iria se despedir da tripulação. Muita gente tinha comparecido, na verdade, os extraterrestres, amigáveis e sociáveis como eram, haviam feito muitas amizades. Pessoas das mais diversas idades, raças, aparências... Eles não faziam distinção e, além disso, eram muito acolhedores e afetuosos. Quem não gostaria de um amigo assim?

Kyungsoo não era criatura de fazer rodeios. Ele demonstrava o que havia para demonstrar, dizia o que havia para ser dito. Sempre com discernimento, mas sempre sincero.

“Venha comigo”, ele fez o convite a Baekhyun. Assim, à queima-roupa. Sem cerimônias. Baekhyun ficava tonto só de cruzar olhares com a íris de arco-íris, cores dançando nos orbes que transbordavam de ardor, tudo o que era bom e belo Kyungsoo era capaz de conter em seu olhar. Ele se perdia muito facilmente em Kyungsoo. Não conseguia respondê-lo. Mas Kyungsoo entendia.

“A nave-mãe”, ele falou, apontando para cima. Seu novo lar, era como se dissesse, nele você vai ser feliz. Nave-mãe era um bom nome para um lar. Baekhyun teve a sensação de que seria recebido de volta ao útero. Ele gostou desse pensamento.

“Você é sensacional, veio direto do espaço sideral, sensacional”, ele tinha feito essa piada uma vez para Kyungsoo, e novamente se viu rindo dela. Ele iria de qualquer bobagem. Kyungsoo riu junto.

“Você também é sensacional agora e também vai para o espaço sideral”

Kyungsoo tinha um jeito de ler seus pensamentos que não era nada invasivo, pelo contrário. Era extremamente reconfortante. Havia um arco-íris em seus olhos comuns de ser humano comum, havia nébulas, estrelas e supernovas e Kyungsoo estava apaixonado.

Sensacional, extraordinário, maravilhoso, espetacular, fantástico, excepcional, incrível, admirável, magnífico, formidável, fenomenal, impressionante, estonteante, fabuloso.

Baekhyun adentrou a nave-mãe. Naquela mesma noite, já entre corpos celestes e a escuridão radiante do infinito, ele também encontrou um jeito de fazer de Kyungsoo sua morada. Dentro dele e com ele dentro de si, um ouroboros de carne, pele e pulsação.

“Seja bem-vindo”, sussurro. “Bem-vindo a mim”


End file.
